Datei:JBB 2015 8tel-Finale 8 8 - Jaspa vs. EnteTainment (prod. by Underdog Beats Vid. by Klimo)
Beschreibung prod. By Underdog Beats Mix und Master: Underdog Beats: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Underdog-Beatz/368245410037647?fref=ts Rap: Jaspa: https://itunes.apple.com/de/album/jbb-2015-jaspa-vs.-entetainment/id1030354891?l=en https://www.facebook.com/JaspaMerchandise Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/haengcock Instagram: http://instagram.com/jaspaantiheld/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/JaspaAntiheld Video: Klimo: https://www.youtube.com/user/BerlinerUntergrundTV https://www.facebook.com/UntergrundTV Intro: Und dieser Mann verkleidet sich hat Identitätsprobleme Er wär gerne wie der Schwamm doch ihm fehlen die Gene Er chillt täglich im Netz kopiert die Moves Doch für immer Plagiat nicht gut genug Auf der Suche nach Ruhm doch es bleibt vergeblich Guckt er nicht dumm aus der Wäsche sondern aus dem Käfig Der Druck steigt und die Luft wird immer dünner Benedikt du wirst dich für immer an mich erinnern 1.Strophe: Benedikt Röwekamp geboren in Bremerhaven Der Stolz seiner Eltern bis zum heutigen Tage Er wuchs heran unbekümmert ohne Probleme keine Sorgen für die Eltern keine einzige Träne Er war Papas Liebling und der Beste in der Klasse Schon jeder hat ein Mädchen doch er hat nur ne Latte Privat gings bergauf sein Vater wurde Politiker Senator für Inneres und Sport war jetzt wichtiger Er vermisst die Zeit blickt zurück Vater und Sohn Die Stunden zu zweit Angeln im Boot Die Situation hat ihn zugesetzt er ging nicht mehr raus Soziale Abgrenzung er verschließt sich im Haus Und seine Mum macht sich Gedanken und kauft einen Pc Er sucht im Internet Kontakt weil ihm draußen was fehlt Und die Nacht wurd zum Tag und der Tag wurd zur Nacht Er lernt Jannik kennen mein Gott was haben sie gelacht Die Verbindung zwischen den Zwein sie wurde immer enger Benedikt war glücklich ihm ging es wieder besser Und die Zeit strich ins Land sein Vater ist jetzt Bürgermeister Jeder kannte sie was für ihn nicht wirklich leicht war Die Familie stand im Fokus ständig nur Termine Benedikt kam nicht klar und suchte neue Ziele Zuviel Druck er brauchte Luft von dem ganzen Stress Mum und Dad waren nicht glücklich doch verstanden es Röwekamp Senior machte weiter Politik An die Spitze der Partei kommen weils kein besseren gibt Und Benedikt ging mit Jannik in ein Feriencamp Es war der Sommer ihres Lebens der sie nie wieder trennt Sie haben gelacht haben gestritten Höhen und Tiefen Sich die Nächte um die ohren gehauen bis sie einschliefen Die nächsten Tage beim Duschen die Blicke trafen sich Erst noch verhalten denn sowas kannte er nicht Er wurde immer schüchterner bis Jannik ankam Guckt ihm tief in die Augen bis sie zu rangeln anfangen Das Wasser auf der Haut und Liebe in der Luft Sie wussten es sei verboten doch niemand machte Schluß Dann der erste Kuss er schreichelt ihm die Backe Er konnte nix dagegen tun und bekamm einfach eine Latte Am nächsten Tag wars komisch sie kamen nicht klar Ein auf und ab der Gefühle Achterbahn Und die Neigung zueinander sie wurde immer größer Genossen jede Stunde jeden Tag weils so schön war Die Liebe kompliziert und nicht wie bei den Anderen Sie mussten es verheimlichen weil Papa so bekannt war Sie wussten wenn was raus kommt viel zu viele Fragen Diese Medienhetze würde die Familie nicht ertragen Also schwiegen sie unter dem Deckmantel der großen Last Jannik wollte sich outen was ihm Benedikt verboten hat Denk mal an meinen Vater denk an meine Zukunft Benedikt wurd sauer und Rap war seine Zuflucht Erst schrieb er Liebessongs trotz seiner anderen Seite "Babygirl du bist einfach die Beste" womit er Jannik meinte Der davon so angetan und schrieb auch selber paar Takte Wieder ne Gemeinsamkeit die sie noch mehr zusammenbrachte Gründeten TF doch der Rap war zu weich Also musste schnell ein Image her Gangster for Life In der Stadt sprach sichs rum die Zwei sind von der Street Und die Lüge hielt sich aufrecht keiner wollte Beef Ein neuer kam ins Team Koala war sein Name Jetzt waren sie zu Dritt makieren den Harten auf der Straße Benedikts Vater bekamm das alles mit Die Partei war dagegen und sagte das geht nicht Das dein Sohn so spricht Thomas denk an dein Ruf So kann es nicht weitergehen du musst jetzt was tun Also sagte er zu Benedikt wir müssen mal was klären Er dachte jetzt kommts raus die Beziehung zu nem Kerl Doch er konnte aufatmen es ging um sein Rap Du machst mir alles kaputt das ist schlecht für das Geschäft Denk auch mal an mich ich hör die Leute alle sagen "Ist das der Sohn von Röwekamp"? das ist für mich nicht akzeptabel Lass dir was einfallen oder hör auf damit Und er verkleidet sich als Ente was fürn Clown er ist Oh mein Gott Benedikt was hast du dir da gedacht Du willst die Wahrheit vertuschen und hoffst das niemand es rafft Du belügst die Kids in der Hoffnung das dus schaffst Doch unter deiner Maske bleibst du trotzdem nur ein Spast TEXT ZU LANG FÜR DIE BESCHREIBUNG Kategorie:Videos